


Brother From Another Mother

by Dustbunny92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny92/pseuds/Dustbunny92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't help but think the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother From Another Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first fic/ficlet I have written ever! So nervous....I just can't even (mini break down). No idea what I am doing but blah........enjoy! *sashays away*

Stiles just knew it was going to be one of those days. Driving to school after being blown off by Scott so he could hang out with Allison the previous day. Stiles had been so use to it just being Scott and him ever since he could remember, even before his mother had died and Scott's father had left, which had only strengthened their friendship. They were and forever would be brothers from another mother.........but lately Stiles was getting fed up. He was tired of playing second best to Allison, only hanging out with Scott when it had suited Scott, making Stiles feel like some common whore when Allison was hanging out with Lydia or doing huntery crap with her psychotic whack job of a family. Stiles knows he should tell Scott how he feels but he is always worried that Scott would take it as an ultimatum, he knows who Scott would chose. Stiles can't help when his brain won't shut up and when he gets used as sloppy seconds it makes him feel like he isn't good enough. It's the same with the pack, no supernatural healing, strength or heightened senses makes him the mayor of pity town. Allison is strategic, tough and good with a crossbow, even Lydia is useful. Oh Lydia, Stiles couldn't help but think of those pouty lips, that fiery red hair that matched her fiery personality. Wait, Scott, that's right, he was ranting about Scott and Allison

Stiles can't remember how he got to school, sure he drove, but he can't remember pulling into the school or parking his beautiful baby in the parking lot, he can't even remember why he had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes stewing in his own anger, more angry at himself for feeling angry. This wasn't Stiles. Stiles was happy and excitable, he hadn't felt this way in months.....no, he wasn't going to think like this, or think about this. He had friends, he has his dad and he has the pack, what more could a guy want? He felt the familiar tightening in his chest, his breathing starting to get laboured and heavy. No! He wasn't going to go through this, he tried to calm himself down but he couldn't calm his mind and then he saw Scott and Allison pull up and it was like the flood gates being released, he couldn't help the thoughts that came spewing into his head.

What if Scott was starting to not like Stiles anymore? What if Allison was starting to take Scott away from him? Like he had any ownership of Scott? What if Scott had never liked him? What if Scott only started hanging around him because Stiles was convenient? They were both loners, even as children and Stiles' ADHD never helped any. What if Scott only pitied Stiles? Well now he doesn't need Stiles, he has Allison.

Tremors were wracking throughout his body, he couldn't breathe, something was crushing him, some invisible force was crushing him and he couldn't stop it. He tried to take in a breath but he only managed a mangled sob. He was going to die, he knew he wasn't going to die but he was going to die and leave his dad behind and Scott and his pack and Lydia. They probably wouldn't even care, his dad wouldn't have to take care of him anymore, Scott wouldn't have to pretend to be his friend anymore, Lydia wouldn't have to put up with his pathetic attempts at flirting and the pack wouldn't have to put up with his excruciatingly obvious weakness and be rid of him, most definitely for the better.

As soon as that last thought hit him he felt cold air against his body and strong hands grasping at his shoulder.

"Stiles dude, calm down, it's ok, I'm here, match your breathing to mine"

Stiles didn't know what was going on, someone was touching him, why would someone be touching him and talking to him, it's not like he was anything special.

"Dude seriously, it's going to be ok"

Stiles felt himself being shifted and pulled into a hug.

"C'mon stiles, match your breathing to mine, it's going to be ok, I'm right here, I'll always be right here"

Stiles felt the soothing hand being rubbed against his back and the pressure the other hand was applying at the back of his neck. He focused on the other heart beat he could feel against his chest, matching his breathing with the other persons.

"That's it Stiles, come back, you're ok, I'm right here, come back to me"

Stiles got his breathing under control. Of course Scott would be able to hear his heart beat from across the parking lot, of course Scott would rush over and help, like he use to when Stiles' mum had died. The familiar scent of Scott reached his nose and he knew he was going to be ok, he knew he just had another panic attack. It's been a while since he had one of those.

"Hey, you ok now?"

Scott leaned back from stiles but still kept his hands on Stiles's shoulders, regarding I'm with those all too familiar puppy dog eyes and lopsided grin, Stiles could only just make out those faint lines of concern that still hovered around Scott's eyes. Stiles pulled Scott into a tight hug. Scott as always, hugged Stiles harder.

"Thanks man, sorry about that"

Scott just pulled Stiles into a deeper hug.

"Hey, you know you never have to be sorry about that, you know I understand. Anything you wanna talk about? You know I am and all ways will be here for you."

It was at that time that Stiles looked around and noticed Allison was hovering near her car, doing a pretty good job at pretending like she wasn't just looking at Stiles.

" What's Allison doing lurking around her car? Pretty sure that could be considered loitering"

Scott only chuckled. Not noticing Stiles successful attempt at deflection.

"I told her to give us some space, once I heard your breathing and heart beat I knew what was happening"

Stiles pushed Scott away playfully.

"You know if you wanted to take a ride on the Stiles train all you had to do was ask, didn't need to use my attack as an excuse"

Scott just chuckled.

"C'mon you goober, we are gonna be late for class"

Stiles reached over and got his bag and then jumped out of his jeep and locked the door. Allison came skipping over and before Stiles could even register the grin on Scott's face, Allison skipped past him and hugged Stiles. It was brief, but it was also nice, comfortable. When Allison pulled away neither Scott or Stiles questioned it, they just walked into the school, Allison in the middle, holding hands with Scott and the other arm linked through Stiles' arm. It was almost as if, not minutes ago the cracks in Stiles' life hadn't broken him, hadn't come crumbling around him, destroying him. Almost  



End file.
